Love Crash
by Flowery
Summary: hehe, yuki is a detective and he have to save shuuichi. what will happen? ah, right ... I'm suck at summaries ...
1. 1

1 Love Crash  
  
***  
  
Yaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyy!!! My first Gravitation fanfics!! I love this anime very much!! This is a yaoi/slash story. Hey, it's Gravitation, what are you expecting? Feel free to feed me back at naughty_blonde@gundamwing.net or just review this!! ^^  
  
***  
  
I sit peacefully on my chair, sipping my coffee and litting a cigarette. Me and my brother, which is also my partner, Uesugi Tatsuha just having a bad day. It was like hell. I sighed in relief and playing solitaire in my computer.  
  
Until ...  
  
K slammed the door opened and entered with a pink-haired boy. He tried his hardest not to slapped the boy, but it seems like he'll do it in a couple of minute. The boy struggled, but there's no use. K is more taller than him.  
  
"Detective Yuki, I brought something for you."  
  
The boy frowned. "THING? I'm not a thing!!"  
  
I growled. My day is already bad. Now why the hell should I faced this boy anyway? "What happened, K?", I asked, not bothering to hide the hatred in my voice.  
  
"He's a thief!!!", K exclaimed and pushed him roughly to the chair. The boy whimpered. "Finally we got him! Ha!"  
  
Tatsuha frowned and shook his head. He walked closer to the boy and smiled. "What's your name, Pinky?"  
  
He stared at Tatsuha. "Shindou. Shuuichi Shindou."  
  
"Shuuichi, huh?", Tatsuha smiled. "Reminds me of my boyfriend ..."  
  
I growled. My brother love his Ryuuichi very much. "K, and why the hell do we have to take care of him? What is it? Are you saying that we should investigate why did he steal?"  
  
"Aah ... no," K scratched his head and grinned. "I mean, you're the perfect person to take care of him. Y'know what I mean."  
  
I frowned. I didn't understand what he mean by that!! "No, I didn't understa -"  
  
K grinned and slammed the door.  
  
"SHIT!!!!", I swore and hit the table. " .........."  
  
The pinky is staring at me in confusion. Tatsuha shook his head slowly.  
  
"What?", I said harshly. "What are you staring at?? I've already had a bad day so would you mind not staring at me?????"  
  
Shuuichi startled and cried out loud.  
  
I growled and buried my face in my hands. //Damn ...//  
  
"Tatsuha, take care of him," I said.  
  
Tatsuha make a face and glanced at his watch. "Wow! It's already this late already! Sorry Bro, but I have a date with Ryuuichi. You're the one who should take care of him ...", he grinned impishly. "Believe me, he's cute."  
  
I growled again. Hm, just how many times did I growled already? I don't care.  
  
Tatsuha disappeared, and here I am, staring at the pinky infront of me who's still crying out loud. I waited for another fifteen minutes ...  
  
"Damn it!", I exclaimed, hitting my hand to the table. "Stop crying!"  
  
He startled, stop crying and stared right into my eyes.  
  
"That's better," I said. "I'm going home, and you should go home too. And don't ever steal again, do you hear that?"  
  
"I don't have any home," he whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't have any home!", he said. "I don't have any family either."  
  
I raised my eyebrows. "You're alone?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
I sighed and grabbed my coat. "I'm going home."  
  
"You said that already."  
  
I stared suspiciously at him. "Tell me one thing. Just where did you usually sleep? And where is your family?"  
  
"I told you I have no family!!", he shouted. "I sleep at the park."  
  
"And tonight?"  
  
He shrugged. "I don't know. Probably in here. Police office is pretty nice. And I'm safe here."  
  
"Safe, huh?", I smirked. I opened my drawer and found my another jacket. I grabbed it and tossed it to him. He catched it in time. "Use that. It's getting cold lately."  
  
He stared at the jacket and I walked to the door.  
  
"Wait!!", he said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"C - can I come with you?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "That's why I gave you the jacket. Don't you wanna come with me?"  
  
His face brighten and smiled.  
  
I felt my heart raced when he smiled. Uh ... damn, he's so pretty when he smiled. He put on the jacket and jumped to me.  
  
***  
  
"This is your apartment?", he said in amazement.  
  
"Yeah," I said. "You know what? I'm gonna make you dinner, but you're so stinky now, go ahead to the bathroom and take a shower."  
  
His eye widened. "Yay! Shower! Dinner!"  
  
After taking a shower, he stepped put of my room and wearing my clothes. It's too big for him, but he enjoyed it anyway. He smiled and jumped in excitement. "Yuki ... they're too big for me, but I like it!!"  
  
I smirked. "You looks clean."  
  
"Thanks!", he smiled and glanced at the table. "Food!!"  
  
He ate the food with a record time. I blinked and handed him a glass of water. He smiled and emptying the glass. I don't know why, but I feel warm with him. I chuckled inwardly when he choked on his food.  
  
When we sleep, he snuggled to my chest and whispered,  
  
"You're so nice, Yuki."  
  
I frowned. "I'm not nice at all. Everybody hates me. I'm the Cool Guy. You know my attitude for you. Bad. Harsh."  
  
"That's because we didn't know each other," he said. "You're so nice, Yuki. I don't care what other people thinking, but I can understand you."  
  
"Whatever. Go to sleep."  
  
"Aa," he said and whispered, "Oyasumi, Yuki."  
  
I didn't reply.  
  
***  
  
I got up and taking a shower. After that, I get dressed and found Shuuichi is not on the bed anymore. I guess he's cooking, because I can smell the aroma.  
  
"Ohayou, Yuki!", he smiled.  
  
"I don't know you can cook."  
  
"Well, I can, and now you know it."  
  
"Where did you learn that?"  
  
He startled and bit his lip. "I ..."  
  
"Nevermind that."  
  
"From my Mom."  
  
I astonished. "But you said -"  
  
"Yeah," he cut. "My family is still alive, but they didn't remembered me anymore," he smiled bitterly. "I ... kinda runaway from home."  
  
"Hm. Why?"  
  
"I ... I joined this gang," he said. "Gangster ... I thought they're so nice at first ... but then they forced me to be a drug-dealer, and I refused. They won't let me leave the gang, because I've already know their secret. I should've trust Hiro ..."  
  
"Hiro?"  
  
"He's my best friend. The best that I've ever had. He prevented me to join the gang, but I did. He's the one who's also protecting me and help me escaped from them."  
  
"And now?"  
  
"He's dead."  
  
My eyes widened.  
  
He sob slowly, and his tears are falling to his cheeks. I felt a pang in my heart. Suddenly I want to comfort him so badly. So that's why I do. I sighed, and walked to him. And I hugged him.  
  
He cried out in my arms.  
  
I hugged him for a moment, and he pulled me back.  
  
He smiled coyly. "Thanks, I really need that. Uh ... do you mind if I'm coming with you to the office? I mean, police office is safe ... Tohma and the other could find me anywhere ..."  
  
"Tohma?"  
  
"Uh ... the leader's name. He's such a pretty boy, with his cool attitude and all ... but he's also deathly."  
  
I gasped inwardly. Tohma ... Seguchi Tohma ...? We've been chasing him all the time!! Is this my luck?  
  
"Do you think you could describe him?"  
  
"Sure. But I cannot draw ..."  
  
"No, and I'm sure don't want to see your drawing ..."  
  
"Mean," he's pouting.  
  
"I mean it," I said and shrugged. "Just describe how he looks to Fujisaki and he'll draw it just like the real one."  
  
"Who's Fujisaki?"  
  
"He works for the police too. He's very good at drawing people."  
  
"Oh."  
  
After eating our breakfast, I grabbed our coat and left the apartment.  
  
  
  
~end of part 1~  
  
  
  
Author's note : So? So? Whatcha guys think? I knew it's very bad ... sorry, it's my first Gravitation fic, you know ... but it's okay, I'll receive any flames and comments!! ^_^ I felt guilty for making Tohma -- oh my God, he's a bishonen!!! - a gangster!! Sorry!! 


	2. 2

Love Crash part 2  
  
***  
  
Part two already!!! ^_^ Dedicate this to all of the Gravitation fans out there!! Have the ShuuichixYuki spirits forever!!! Yuki is a little (a little???) OOC, sorry!! ^_~ Enjoy!!!  
  
***  
  
Tatsuha's eyes widened. "You brought the kid to your house?"  
  
I glared. "Don't even think about mention what's in your mind."  
  
He grinned. "What are you doing?"  
  
I growled and walked to Fujisaki. "Suguru," I said. "Please draw what this pinky's describing," and Shuuichi glared at me. "It's our clue, I guess."  
  
Fujisaki stared blankly at me, then Shuuichi before nodding. "Okay."  
  
"I'll leave you here with him. If you're finished, just come to my office."  
  
K stared at me in surprise. "Well, well, Detective Yuki, finally someone's melting your heart!!! I can't believe that pinky is the one!!"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Aw, come on, everyone knows about it ... you brought him to your house ..."  
  
I make a face, and glared at Tatsuha. Tatsuha 'eep' and runs.  
  
"TATSUHA!!!!"  
  
***  
  
Fujisaki stared at his drawing.  
  
Shuuichi stared at him with curiosity. "May I see?"  
  
He nodded and handed him the drawing.  
  
"Yes, this is Tohma!!", Shuuichi whispered in awesome. "Yuki is right ... you're so great at drawing ... wow ... cool."  
  
Fujisaki shook his head. "It's just because you describe it with good."  
  
"Don't be so modest," Shuuici smiled. "I guess I'll bring this to Yuki, right? Thanks a lot!!"  
  
***  
  
I mumbling something about hitting Tatsuha harder, and Shuuichi entered the room.  
  
"Yuki," he smiled and show me the drawing. "It's Tohma!"  
  
"Hm, good drawing," I said.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"I thought Suguru draw this, not you."  
  
"Aw, damn!"  
  
I smirked. Teasing him is ... I enjoy it.  
  
"Yuki," he said and bounced in his chair. "You know, it's almost dinner ... mind if I'm cooking for tonight? I'll buy the ingredients."  
  
"Sure, but ... alone?"  
  
"Uh-huh ..."  
  
"No, I don't think it's a great idea ... Tatsuha will go with you, okay?"  
  
"Okay!", he jumped in excitement.  
  
Tatsuha, who was passed out after I knocked him in the head awake. "Oh, sure. I love to shop. I used to go with Ryuuichi."  
  
He stand, rubbing his temples and mumbled, "Damn, that's hard, bro."  
  
I grinned.  
  
He grabbed his coat and walked to the door. "I'll be waiting outside."  
  
He smiled. "See you later, Yuki."  
  
I stand. "Wait, Shuuichi."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Would you guys believe what am I gonna do? Uh-huh ... please believe me. I walked to him. "Promise me you'll be careful, Shuuichi."  
  
He smiled. "I will. Anything else?"  
  
"Yeah," I said and pulled him closer. "This," and I kiss him softly in the lips. We kissed for a moment, and Tatsuha peeked.  
  
"Hey, what took you so - AAH!!!"  
  
We broke the kiss abruptly and he grinned.  
  
"You know what will happen if you tell the others," I said.  
  
"Uh, yeah, don't worry," he smiled innocently, but I didn't believe him.  
  
Shuuichi smiled sheepishly. "I'd better go," he said and planted the kiss on my lips once more.  
  
***  
  
"YUKI!!", K's voice.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's Tatsuha and Shuuchi ..."  
  
My heart is pounding so fast, like it'll explode in any minutes. "What?", I grabbed his collar. "What happened to them???"  
  
"Tatsuha got shot in his heart, and he's in the ER right now. Shuuichi ... Shuuichi's been abducted ..."  
  
"Shuuichi's been WHAT?"  
  
"Abducted!! By Tohma!!", K shouted back.  
  
I released him abruptly. "Shit!! I should've come with them!!"  
  
"I'm worried of him, but I'm more worried with Tatsuha. Will you go to the hospital?"  
  
I glared at him for a moment, and nodded. "Yeah."  
  
***  
  
Ryuuichi stands there with his pink-bunny doll and cried. He forced a smile when he saw me. "Uh, hi there ... Yuki ..."  
  
"How's he?"  
  
"I ... I don't know ..."  
  
I sighed wistfully, sit there and lit a cigarette. It's like hell, waiting for the Doctor. But finally they come out and Ryuuichi is shaking.  
  
"How's he, Doctor?", K said.  
  
"He's fine," the Doctor smiled. "Luckily, he hasn't lose many blood ... he's fine now, just needed some rest."  
  
We all let a sighed of relief.  
  
"May I check him?", Ryuuichi said and the Doctor nodded.  
  
I stunned there.  
  
K turned around. "Yuki?"  
  
"I ... I want to buy some cigarettes first, I'll check him later," I said and K nodded.  
  
The hall was empty. I walked to the machine, picking my fave cigarettes, and almost turned around when the phone's suddenly ring beside me.  
  
I stared at it.  
  
I glanced around, there are no people around me now. I shrugged and pick the phone,  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yuki."  
  
I frowned. "Uh ... yeah, who is this?"  
  
"Tohma."  
  
I froze. "Don't mess with me."  
  
"I didn't mess with you," and I could feel he's smiling. "I have your boyfriend here ..."  
  
"Bitch," I clenched my fists. "Leave him alone."  
  
"Oh, I can't," he said. "You've been interfering our business too much and Shuuichi knows our business."  
  
"What? He only knows that you guys are drug-dealer! That's all!!"  
  
"No," Tohma's voice become cold. "He knows all about it."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He knows from who we got the drugs, where, and when. He knows too much. He have to die."  
  
I froze. //Shuuichi ... why didn't you tell me?// "You touch him and you'll dead."  
  
He chuckled. "That's why you have to come here ... and settle things in here."  
  
"Fine," I gritted my teeth. "I'll come. Where is it?"  
  
After hearing the address, I slammed and hung up the phone, grabbed my coat and runs to my car.  
  
***  
  
"You're here," Tohma smiled darkly.  
  
"Yes. Where's Shuuichi?"  
  
His eyes narrowed, and then he nodded. "Bring him in."  
  
Then a man entered the room and slung Shuuichi over his shoulder.  
  
"Shuuichi! What did you do to him?"  
  
"He's sleeping, relax."  
  
I glared at Tohma. "You ..."  
  
He smiled innocently. "You give up, and Shuuichi is released. But if you insisted ... Shuuichi will die. So just give yourself to me, and he'll live."  
  
"How can I trust you that you're not lying?"  
  
"Oh," he faked a hurt look. "You don't trust me?"  
  
I takes a deep breath. Shuuichi's life is in my hands. I glanced at the man who was carrying Shuuichi. He's off guard now. Maybe if I charged him ...  
  
I dropped myself to the man and grabbed his pistols. Everybody in the room startled and pulled out their guns. But too late, I've aimed my guns to Tohma's head. "You make a move ... and Tohma'll dead."  
  
"Drop your guns," Tohma said, too calmly.  
  
All of them dropped their guns.  
  
"Fine," I smirked. "Let's fight like a honorable man."  
  
But unfortunately, Shuuichi regained his consciouness that time. "Uh ... where am I ...?", he glanced at me. "Yuki! Are you ..."  
  
"Shut up and stay there," I said but it's too late.  
  
Tohma slapped my hand and the gun slipped from my hand ... to Shuuichi's feet. He pushed me to the floor, and we fight.  
  
He pulled out a knife and sliced me in the arm. I screamed in pain and grimaced, then I kicked him back. He regained his balance quickly, and hit me in the face. I slapped the knife away, and that caught me off guard. He grabbed my hand so tight and sit on my legs.  
  
He pinned my body with his weight and grinned evilly. "You can't do anything to make your love happy, Yuki ... too bad ...", he pulled out another knife from his pocket. "And too bad you're gonna die infront of your lover ..."  
  
I glared, but I can't move a bit. He raised his hand, and aimed for my stomach.  
  
I closed my eyes, and thinking about Shuuichi.  
  
DOOR!!!  
  
I startled, and saw Tohma's face. His eyes widened and there are blood trickling from his mouth.  
  
"Yuki ... I envy you ... you have a great lover ...", he said and fell on my chest.  
  
I frowned, don't understand. I moved him away from me, then I saw Shuuichi is holding the gun, shaking and there are tears falling from his eyes.  
  
Shit, but Tohma's guards are still there. I quickly pulled my gun from my pocket and shouted, "Don't move, or I'll have to kill you!!!"  
  
Then I heard the sirene.  
  
K charged in with another cops.  
  
"K?", I exclaimed. "How the -"  
  
"I followed you," K said. "Sorry, but I overheard. After following you here, I come back to the office and gathered cops. Sorry."  
  
"Are you kidding??? It's the best way!!"  
  
He grinned. "Thanks."  
  
Shuuichi is shaking, and I hugged him. He killed people, and he's feeling guilty about it. I hugged him close and comforting him. After that, he seems pretty tired and sleep in my arms.  
  
So that's it. Tohma's dead, we found the drugs there too, and Shuuichi finally tell me the whole thing. About from who Tohma got the drugs, and the others.  
  
Tohma's case finished.  
  
Now I could sighed with relieved. I mean, VERY relieved.  
  
***  
  
"Yu~ki!!!"  
  
I smiled -- uh, yes, I smiled, I don't want to hide my feelings to him anymore - and he jumped to my lap.  
  
"How's your hand?"  
  
"Uh, better," I said. "Just don't touch it ..."  
  
He wrapped his arms around my neck and lay his head on my chest. "Peace ..."  
  
"Peace?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean, I get Hiro's revenge, I lived with you, I HAVE you, and I've never felt so happy in my life before," he smiled and stared at me. "Because of you."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks Yuki-chan ..."  
  
I shook my head and smiled. "Shuu-chan ..."  
  
He laughed and sighed. "Yuki ..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love you ..."  
  
I stared at him for a moment, but he's closing his eyes. I smiled and said, "I love you more, Shuuichi," before meeting our lips.  
  
  
  
~Owari~  
  
  
  
Author's note : So, so? Is it bad? I know it is because I'm bad at writing actions ... *.* I'm very sorry ... anyway, thanks for reading!!! 


End file.
